


Dinner and Determination

by lauriegilbert



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: Jim and Bones have all they need, even if others may not understand.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Dinner and Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for idleleaves who asked for Bones/Kirk. Romantic friendship.

Jim pushed his plate away and leaned back in his chair. "That, Bones? Was amazing. Why didn't you cook when we were back on Earth?"

Standing up and starting to clear the table, Bones grinned a crooked smile when he answered, "When did I have time between classes, rounds, and patching up your sorry ass?"

"Touche," Jim laughed. "You want some help cleaning up?"

"Nah, go finish up your paperwork while I do this. There isn't that much to do here anyway."

Jim nodded, giving Bones a kiss on the cheek before going over to his desk and diving back into the absolutely disgusting levels of paperwork Starfleet required him to do after every mission. He often wondered if half of it was because they didn't trust him with their flagship and wanted to make sure he didn't have time to get into trouble, but then always chuckled to himself when he remembered just how much trouble he got into with their ship anyway.

He was just signing off on the last PADD for the night when Bones was by his side with two cups of tea. "Done yet?"

"Just," Jim admitted taking his tea gratefully. "Thanks for this."

"You heading out tonight?" Bones asked as he sat on the desk beside Jim. "Its been a few nights since you were last with anyone."

Blowing on his tea, Jim shrugged. "Not in the mood lately. Figured I'd stay here tonight, again." He looked up at Bones. "That okay with you?"

"Always," Bones smiled. "Just don't hog the covers."

"I'm warmer than any Starfleet issue blanket anyway," Jim grinned.

"Hey Jim," Bones said tentatively. "You'd tell me if you ever . . . needed more than this, yeah?" The hesitancy in his voice spoke louder than his words how much he still didn't trust this . . . this space their relationship had fallen into. Bones couldn't offer Jim anything sexual, Jocelyn had ruined that for him, and Jim was, well. Jim.

Jim stood up and pulled Bones into a hug. "I can get sex anywhere. You know that. But you're the only one I love. And don't ever forget it."

Bones didn't know how he'd been so lucky as to find Jim, but he was eternally grateful that he had.


End file.
